The present invention relates to a correction tape roll device and more particularly to a correction tape roll device which is able to correct an erroneous description by covering it with correction paste in dry form fallen off a coated tape through a pressing operation.
Generally a correction tape roll device includes a case in a certain form with openings, at least a pair of rolls provided rotatably within the case, a coated tape wound around one of the rolls and a tape guide projecting outward through an opening for guiding the movement of the coated tape and for allowing the coated tape to be pressed on paper as required.
A conventional correction tape roll device is described by referring to FIG. 1 which shows the exploded perspective view of one example of a conventional correction tape roll device.
As seen in FIG. 1, the correction tape roll device 100 is equipped with a case 110, which is formed, at the front and rear ends, with openings 111 and 112 respectively. Further, the case 110 is formed with an engaging hole 113 at a position on the top side and formed with an observation hole 114 on one side surface so as to allow the examination of the used amount for the coated tape. Further, a clip 115 is also provided on a rear side surface to be fastened to a pocket or the like if required. The case 110 so constructed is intended to retain the coated tape 120 and various other accessaries within it in a protective manner and also to be easily dismantled when required.
The main body 130 shown below the case 110 in FIG. 1 is provided with a tape guide 131 to guide the movement of a coated tape 120. The tape guide 131 projecting lengthily forward is inserted in the case from the rear opening 112 to be protruded to the outside through the front opening 111 at the time of assembling. The tape guide 131 can also function to help the coated tape 120 to be pressed during a correction work. As such a tape guide 131, a quality material with excellent elasticity should be used. A jacket 132 is shown in front of the tape guide 131. This jacket 132 has an opening 133 through which the tape guide 131 can extend and also functions to prevent the coated tape 120 from straying aside by contacting the tape guide 131. The tape guide 131 is formed with a roll mounting section 134 at its rear end. An elastic arm 135 is provided at a site around the circumference of the roll mounting section substantially in circular form. The elastic arm 135 is designed to detachably mount the main body 130 on the case 110 and provided with an engagement jaw 136 to secure the main body 130 by engaging with the engagement hole 113.
On the opposite sides of the main body 130 or the roll mounting section 134 to be more exact, the first and second rolls 140 and 150 are provided rotatably. As shown in the drawing, the first roll 140 is formed, on its one side, with the first gear 160 which has the first~shaft 162 for mounting the first roll 140. This first roll 140 is the part on which unused coated tape 120 is wound. In addition, the roll mounting section 134 is provided with the second shaft 172 on which the second roll 150 is fitted in rotatable manner on the opposite of the roll mounting section 134, wherein the second gear 170 is coupled to the other end of the second shaft 172. The second roll 150 is used to wind a blank tape 122 after correction service.
In other words, after the first shaft 162 is mounted with the first gear and first roll 160 and 140, and the second shaft 172 is mounted with the second gear and second roll 170 and 150, the coated tape 120 is placed on the end of the tape guide 131, the jacket 132 is fitted thereon and then the pre-assembly is inserted in the case 110 under the state of the elastic arm 135 of the main body 130 slightly pressed, so that the engagement jaw 136 may be, engaged with the engagement hole 113 in the case 100 to complete the assembly. In this state, the tip end of the tape guide 131 is protruded through the front opening 111 and thus the correction tape device 100 is ready for use. In the case of no use, the front tip 111 can be pulled forward as shown in two-dot-chain line in FIG. 1 to protect the coated tape 120 against the environmental interference.
The disadvantage with the conventional correction tape roll device is that the need for securing enough lateral distance between the first shaft 162 and second shaft 172 results in relative large body 130 and case 110. In addition, there is another disadvantage that the correction work is possible only in one direction.
The object of the invention is to provide a correction tape roll device wherein securing the lateral distance between shafts for at least a pair of rolls is unnecessary, so that the spatial availability can be increased and thus the size of the device can be reduced.
The above object is achieved according to an aspect of the invention by a correction tape roll device with a first and second rolls for winding a tape therearound, comprising: a case of a particular shape open at least one side through an opening having a predetermined size; a main body including a tape guide protruding from said opening, the tape guide being formed, at one side, integrally with a roll mounting section, the tape guide being bent to form a stepped section between the tape guide and the roll mounting section, said stepped section being formed with a through-opening; a first gear formed rotatably at one side of the roll mounting section, the first gear being connected to the first roll; a second gear formed rotatably at the other side of the roll mounting section, the second gear being connected to the second roll; and a power transmitting gear unit consisting of an upper and lower stage gears to transmit the rotation of said first gear to said second gear for causing the rotation of the second gear, the lower stage gear being engaged with the first gear and the upper stage gear being engaged with the second gear through said through-opening in said main body.
Preferably, said first and second gears are arranged coaxial to each other on opposite lateral sides of the roll mounting section.